The present invention relates generally to the field of IP telephony, and more particularly to providing intelligent network control services in IP telephony.
Internet telephony is the real-time delivery of voice, and other multimedia data, between two or more parties across a network using Internet protocols (IP). Internet telephony began in the mid-1990s with the introduction of Internet phone software. Internet phone software is designed to run on a personal computer equipped with a sound card, speakers, microphone, and modem. Software compresses the voice signal and translates it into IP packets for transmission over the Internet. This basic PC-to-PC Internet telephony works, however, only if both parties are using Internet phone software.
Internet telephony offers the opportunity to design a global multimedia communications system that may eventually replace the existing circuit switched telephony infrastructure. In a relatively short period of time, Internet telephony has advanced rapidly. Many software developers now offer PC telephony software.
Internet telephony is session based rather than connection based. Generally, a first Internet protocol, such as H.323 or Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is used to establish the session and negotiate the capabilities for the session, and a second Internet protocol, such Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP), is used to transport the actual media across the IP network.
While IP telephony offers benefits to both users and carriers in terms of cost and variety of media types, there is a substantial installed base of traditional telephones served by the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Moreover, in addition to its widespread nature, the PSTN offers a rich set intelligent network services such as “800” number services, Virtual Private Network (VNET) services, call forwarding, and the like. Accordingly, IP telephony is not likely, anytime soon, to replace the PSTN. However, there is a desire to integrate the PSTN with IP networks, including the Internet and private intranets. Thus, there are instances when a call originated by a phone on the PSTN will be required to be carried through an IP based network for eventual delivery to a second phone on the PSTN. There is a further desire to provide all of the intelligent network services that currently exist in the PSTN to IP telephony calls.